Así era como tenía que ser
by Irene Bicho
Summary: BELLA x SIRIUS - Porque aunque a Bella le guste deslizarse entre las sabanas de Sirius y el sepa que siempre van a pertenecerse, las cosas sucedieron de esa forma. Porque asi era como tenia que ser. - CONFORME CON LA HISTORIA REAL
1. Es una escena típica

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes no son míos. Son de la grandísima J.K. Rowling que tan buena es al prestárnoslo. Los drabbles si son míos y mi ejército de inferis atacará a cualquiera que se atreva a robarlos._  
**GENERO:** _Romance._  
**PAREJA:** _Sirius Black / Bellatrix Lestrange._  
**RATING: **_M_  
**N/A:** _Siempre me ha gustado mucho esta relación. Creo que son dos personajes con mucha fuerza y, aunque realmente Bella es ocho años mayor, me gusta saltarme la línea temporal para hacer esto posible. Espero que disfrutéis tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo._

* * *

**ES UNA ESCENA TÍPICA**

* * *

- Y bien, ¿dónde está, Bella?  
- No lo sé, madre.  
- No me mientas. Dime donde esta.  
- Madre, le juro que no sé donde esta. Yo no me lo he llevado.

Es una escena típica. Bella y su madre, Druella Black, discuten en el salón por algo que Bellatrix ha hecho. Pero es una discusión fría, en voz normal, sin berrinches ni palabras fuera de tono. En cierto modo, elegante. Como los Black. Y, como viene siendo normal, la tía Walburga acude a ver que interrumpe la paz en su casa.  
- ¿Por qué discutís, Druella? ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
- Bellatrix ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Ha robado el anillo de Orión, Walburga.  
- Bella, espero que eso no sea cierto -El rostro de Walburga se torna en una máscara de frialdad.  
- No fui yo, tía, fue Sirius. ¡Siempre es Sirius!

Y es tan rápido que Bellatrix no tiene tiempo de esquivarlo. La mano de su tía cruza su rostro. Cuando puede volverse a mirarla, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor, Walburga sigue igual de recia que antes.  
- Bellatrix, no te atrevas a gritarme en mi propia casa. Y mucho menos para manchar el nombre de un hijo mío.  
- Pero tía…  
- Silencio, Bellatrix, ya basta -Interrumpe Druella-. Sube a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que yo te lo ordene.

Bella sale del salón y sube corriendo las escaleras. Se encierra en su habitación y lloró sobre la cama. Es una escena típica. Sirius roba, rompe y pelea. Sirius siempre se salta las normas y, luego, la culpan a ella. Pero Bella no sabe donde esta el anillo, ni rompió las copas de cristal, ni le puso el ojo morado a Regulus. Bella nunca hace nada de eso.

Y, cuando esta llorando, siempre llaman a su puerta. Ella se levanta y abre sin preguntar quien es. Porque ya lo sabe. Y él la abraza y le pide perdón. Porque Sirius no quiere que le peguen ni que la regañen. Pero Walburga prefiere ignorar que Sirius es un rebelde y culpar a Bellatrix. Y ellos creen que es porque le molesta que su hermano tuviera una primogénita perfecta y ella tuviera un traidor. Por eso culpa a Bellatrix. Porque no es su hija.

Así que Sirius se sienta junto a ella en la cama y le seca las lágrimas. Le besa la marca que su madre le ha dejado en la cara y le acaricia el pelo. Entonces, Bella levanta la cabeza y le besa en los labios. Y Sirius le responde. Es una escena típica.


	2. Todas las noches igual

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes no son míos. Son de la grandísima J.K. Rowling que tan buena es al prestárnoslo. Los drabbles si son míos y mi ejército de inferis atacará a cualquiera que se atreva a robarlos._  
**GENERO:** _Romance._  
**PAREJA:** _Sirius Black / Bellatrix Lestrange._  
**RATING: **_M_  
**N/A:** _Siempre me ha gustado mucho esta relación. Creo que son dos personajes con mucha fuerza y, aunque realmente Bella es ocho años mayor, me gusta saltarme la línea temporal para hacer esto posible. Espero que disfrutéis tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo._

* * *

**TODAS LAS NOCHES IGUAL  
**

* * *

Desde la habitación de Bella hasta la de Sirius había apenas cinco metros. Cinco metros que Bella recorría cada noche, a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, para estar con su primo. Y esa noche no iba a ser diferente. La puerta crujió levemente al abrirse y ella supo que Sirius le había oído, aunque no se movió. Caminó sigilosamente hasta su cama y se tumbó junto a él.

Al principio, no se tocaban. Esperaban unos minutos en silencio y entonces Bella comenzaba a acariciar el pecho desnudo de Sirius. Él metía la mano por debajo de la camiseta de ella y le rozaba apenas con la yema de los dedos. Se miraban a los ojos y entonces se besaban. Despacio, tranquilo, calmado. Sirius la agarraba por la cintura y la montaba a horcajadas. Le quitaba la camiseta casi con devoción. Le acariciaba los pechos mientras se seguían besando y se quitaban la ropa, buscando mas piel desnuda. Poco a poco, daban vueltas por la cama y el ritmo iba aumentando.

Bellatrix le marcaba el cuello con mordiscos y la espalda con arañazos. Presionaba su cuerpo contra el de él y acallaba sus gemidos con besos. Se tocaban ansiosos y, a veces, incluso se hacían daño. Y entonces, de repente, Sirius metía su mano bajo la ropa interior de su prima y la avisaba de lo que venía. Se quedaban completamente desnudos y hacían el amor. Sirius embestía una vez y otra y otra. De vez en cuando, Bella tenía que ahogar un grito y le hacía sangre con las uñas.

Cuando todo acababa, Sirius caía exhausto sobre ella y le besaba dulcemente el cuello, los hombros y, finalmente, los labios. Se abrazaban durante un tiempo más o menos largo y entonces Bella se vestía y se iba a su habitación. Todas las noches igual.

La habitación de Sirius olía a sexo. Sus sábanas estaban sucias y su ropa nunca estaba donde debía estar. Walburga muchas veces encontraba sus calzoncillos tirados por el suelo, quizás el pantalón del pijama sobre el escritorio y, más de una vez, aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, había encontrado la ropa interior de Bella bajo la almohada de su hijo. También veía las miradas que se lanzaban en el desayuno y ese mordisco en el cuello que Sirius intentaba esconder. Notaba como su sobrina se relamía cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo. Pero callaba, siempre callaba.

A fin de cuentas, quizás Bella podría traerle a su hijo de vuelta.


	3. Todo acabado

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes no son míos. Son de la grandísima J.K. Rowling que tan buena es al prestárnoslo. Los drabbles si son míos y mi ejército de inferis atacará a cualquiera que se atreva a robarlos._  
**GENERO:** _Romance._  
**PAREJA:** _Sirius Black / Bellatrix Lestrange._  
**RATING: **_M_  
**N/A:** _Siempre me ha gustado mucho esta relación. Creo que son dos personajes con mucha fuerza y, aunque realmente Bella es ocho años mayor, me gusta saltarme la línea temporal para hacer esto posible. Espero que disfrutéis tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo._

* * *

**TODO ACABADO  
**

* * *

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas?  
- Lo que oyes. No lo soporto más, Bella.  
- A casa de los Potter -resopló enfurecida.  
- ¿Y a donde si no?  
- ¡A ninguna parte! -Gritó-. Quédate aquí, conmigo.  
- No.  
- Ah, bien. ¿Sabes que pasará si te vas, Sirius?

Sirius se quedó callado. Claro que lo sabía. Si se iba a vivir con James, ya no sería un Black. Perdía su riqueza, su familia y, lo más importante, la perdía a ella. Pero era eso o ver como mataban gente inocente por sus absurdas ideas de la pureza de la sangre.  
- Lo siento, Bellatrix.  
- Si no estas con nosotros, estás contra nosotros.  
- Lo sé.  
- Sirius…

Era la primera vez que la veía suplicar. Alzó la mano para acariciarle la cara, pero ella lo esquivó. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo y supieron que ya estaba todo dicho, todo hecho. Todo acabado.  
- Cuídate, Bella.  
- Adiós.

Al día siguiente, cuando amaneció, Bellatrix escuchó a su tía gritar al otro lado del pasillo. Escuchó los pasos de esta y como abría la puerta de su habitación.  
- ¡¿Dónde está?! -Le gritó.

Bella no contestó, solo se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos. Y Walburga supo que su hijo se había ido, supo que no iba a volver jamás y supo que era culpa suya. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se sentó en la cama de su sobrina. La abrazó, por primera vez en muchos años, y las dos lloraron la pérdida del chico.

Cuando la mayor de las hermanas Black bajó a desayunar, Sirius ya no estaba en el tapiz familiar. Y su nombre no se volvió a pronunciar en esa casa.


	4. Yo siempre voy a ser tuyo

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes no son míos. Son de la grandísima J.K. Rowling que tan buena es al prestárnoslo. Los drabbles si son míos y mi ejército de inferis atacará a cualquiera que se atreva a robarlos._  
**GENERO:** _Romance._  
**PAREJA:** _Sirius Black / Bellatrix Lestrange._  
**RATING: **_M_  
**N/A:** _Siempre me ha gustado mucho esta relación. Creo que son dos personajes con mucha fuerza y, aunque realmente Bella es ocho años mayor, me gusta saltarme la línea temporal para hacer esto posible. Espero que disfrutéis tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo._

* * *

**YO SIEMPRE VOY A SER TUYO  
**

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde que Bella no hablaba con Sirius. Apenas se cruzaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Estaban en séptimo y ya iban a acabar el curso. Bellatrix salía de la biblioteca, caminando tranquilamente, cuando alguien tiró de ella y la metió dentro de un aula.  
- Sirius, ¿qué demonios estas haciendo? -Gritó, soltándose.  
- Tenía que verte una última vez.  
- ¿Qué dices? Yo no debería estar aquí y tú tampoco. Déjame salir.  
- No. Bella, escúchame. En una semana acabara todo. No volveremos a Hogwarts y, por consiguiente, no nos volveremos a ver.  
- ¿Y eso es malo?  
- No seas terca. Te echo de menos.

Por apenas un momento, Bellatrix se desarmó. Miró a su primo y creyó que iba a besarlo. Por apenas un momento.  
- Mira, Sirius. Si estamos así es por tu culpa. Y yo ahora estoy con Rodolphus.  
- ¿Y le quieres? -Rió Sirius- Dime que no piensas en mi cuando te acuestas con él.  
- Déjame salir de aquí.

Sirius se acercó tanto a su prima que esta no se podía mover. La encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared y la sujetó por las muñecas. La besó casi con furia y no la soltó hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella no se iría. Al contrario, Bellatrix saltó sobre él tan pronto como pudo moverse y enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de su primo. Dejó que él la condujera sobre una mesa y rememoraron las noches en las que ella se escapaba a su dormitorio.

Agotados, volvieron a vestirse. Cuando Bella se disponía a salir de allí, Sirius la agarró del brazo y la detuvo. La besó otra vez, esta vez sujetándole el rostro, y respiró agitadamente, frente contra frente.  
- Siempre vas a ser mía, Bella.  
- Algún día te mataré.  
- Puedes hacerlo. Yo siempre voy a ser tuyo.  
- Lo digo en serio.  
- Yo también.

Se besaron una última vez y, esta vez, Sirius la dejó salir. Pasarían dieciocho años hasta que volviera a verla.


	5. Así era como tenía que ser

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes no son míos. Son de la grandísima J.K. Rowling que tan buena es al prestárnoslo. Los drabbles si son míos y mi ejército de inferis atacará a cualquiera que se atreva a robarlos._  
**GENERO:** _Romance._  
**PAREJA:** _Sirius Black / Bellatrix Lestrange._  
**RATING: **_M_  
**N/A:** _Siempre me ha gustado mucho esta relación. Creo que son dos personajes con mucha fuerza y, aunque realmente Bella es ocho años mayor, me gusta saltarme la línea temporal para hacer esto posible. Espero que disfrutéis tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo._

* * *

**ASÍ ERA COMO TENÍA QUE SER**

* * *

Hechizos volaban por todos lados. Mortífagos luchaban contra los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. El departamento de Misterios estaba abarrotado. Y entonces Sirius la vio. Con esa risa desquiciada y ese rostro demacrado por su estancia en Azkaban. Se acercó a ella corriendo y le lanzó un hechizo cerca, no para atacarle, solo para que se volteara a verlo. Y lo hizo.

Por un momento, el tiempo se congeló. Bellatrix lo miró sorprendida y recorrió todo su cuerpo con los ojos. Se sonrieron y alzaron sus varitas. Empezaron un duelo que, incluso antes de alzar sus varitas, ya sabían como iba a acabar. Uno de los dos moriría allí a manos del otro. Como tenía que ser.

Pero los hechizos y las maldiciones no les tocaban. Ya no sabían si se habían convertido en expertos esquivándolos o si es que realmente no querían hacerse daño. Y subían, bajaban, iban, venían… como en una danza macabra y mortífera. Sirius reía y Bella cada vez se enfadaba más.  
- ¿Qué tal tu esposo, querida prima?  
- Cállate, Sirius.

Tras eso, seguían peleando. Como si estuvieran solos, como si no hubiera decenas de personas peleando a su alrededor. Y no notaron que Dumbledore había llegado. Simplemente, maldecían y esquivaban. Siempre lo mismo.  
- ¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! –Gritó Sirius.

Y, cuando los ojos de este se abrieron por la sorpresa, los dos lo supieron. Sirius empezó a caer y algo se rompió dentro de Bella. Y se le escapó un grito. Quiso ir junto a él y atravesar juntos el velo. Quiso gritarle que lo sentía. Pero así era como tenía que ser. Así que solo huyó, se fue, no quería verlo.

Cuando Harry la encontró saliendo del Ministerio, la risa desquiciada de Bellatrix resonaba por todo el lugar. Pero el niño no la entendió. No entendió que ella también sufría. No entendió que su risa no era más que una máscara. Una máscara que había llevado toda su vida.

Por eso, dos años más tarde, cuando la madre Weasley se enfrentó a ella, en el fondo agradeció que todo acabara. Porque Bellatrix tenía que ir con él. Porque Bellatrix siempre iba a ser suya.


End file.
